Donghae
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Special for Donghae's Birthday. Brothership Jungsoo - Donghae. Family. K . Short Fict. DLDR.


**Donghae**

**.**

**A Brothership Fiction Between Jungsoo and Donghae…**

**Dedicated for Donghae's birthday…**

**.**

**HaeTeuk**

**Brothership – Family**

**Drabble – Oneshoot**

**.**

**Typos dan kesalahan lain berserakan. Mianhae…**

**Don't like don't read…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun tahun ini usianya sudah genap 28 tahun waktu Korea, namun Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Pria yang selalu mengaku tampan dan mempesona. Pria yang katanya tidak cengeng dan tegar.

Di balik itu, Donghat tetaplah seorang _namdongsaeng_. Seorang adik laki-laki dari Jungsoo. Yang akan selalu meloncat kegirangan jika Jungsoo membawakan hadiah untuknya. Yang akan selalu berteriak ketakutan jika mendengar suara petir. Yang akan selalu memeluk manja _hyung_-nya ketika Jungsoo pulang bekerja di malam hari.

Iya, Donghae tetaplah Donghae.

.

**[October 15****th****, 2013]**

"Hei, pemalas! Cepat bangun." Terlihat Jungsoo sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Hari ini, ia ada _meeting_ di kantor dengan beberapa _client_ dari luar negeri. Jam 10 dia harus segera _standby_ di kursi di kantornya.

"Ngh~, nanti saja, _hyung_. Aku masih ngantuk." Donghae semakin bergelung di kasurnya, menarik selimut itu sehingga menutupi seluruh tubunya.

"Dasar, Donghae pemalas. Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki seorang adik yang malas dan suka tidur sampai siang. Setauku, adikku itu tampan sekali, dia menurut pada setiap perintahku dan dia tidak malas seperti ini. Yaa, sepertinya dia bukan Donghae-ku lagi…" Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berbicara dengan dramatis, dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Donghae.

Jungsoo tersenyum menang. Ia tau kalau Donghae baru saja bangun di belakangnya. Selimutnya yang tersibak secara kasar sangat terasa olehnya.

Jungsoo tau bahwa adegan selanjutnya adalah Donghae yang akan mengejar dan memeluknya erat.

GREP

Benar, kan~

"Tidak! Adik Jungsoo _hyung_ Cuma Donghae saja. Tidak ada adik-adik yang lain. Cuma Donghae yang boleh meluk Jungsoo _hyung_ seperti ini. Dan Donghae itu adalah yang memeluk Jungsoo _hyung_ saat ini."

Jungsoo merasakan geli saat Donghae memeluknya erat. Menyimpan dagunya di bahu Jungsoo yang hanya diam.

"_Hyung_?"

"Ah, oke. Tuan Donghae yang tampan. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap. Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit untuk mandi dan bersiap. Kita sudah harus berada di kantor dua jam dari sekarang. _Ppaliii_~!" Jungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Jangan di lepas sebelum kau berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya adikmu yang paling tampan dan baik hati."

Jungsoo terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kau adalah Donghae, adik Jungsoo satu-satunya yang paling tampan dan baik hati. Yang manja dan cengeng. Suka menangis dan takut petir."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, namun ia tidak menyadari jika Jungsoo bahkan sudah melepaskan diri dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"JUNGSOO _HYUUU~NG_!"

Dan begitulah setiap pagi di antara Jungsoo dan Donghae. Dua bersaudara tidak sedarah namun memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat melebihi apapun.

.

"Sebelum pergi ke kantor, aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal terlebih dahulu." Jungsoo menghentikan sarapannya dan memandang Donghae.

"Apa itu?"

Jungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa kue _tart_ berbentuk bulat dengan ukuran sedang. "Tiup lilin dan berdoalah…" Jungsoo menyalakan lilin angka 28 di atas _tart_ itu.

Donghae terkejut. "_Hyung_…"

"_Saengil chukkhaehamnida… Saengil chukkhaehamnida… Saranghaen uri Donghae… Saengil chukkhaehamnida…_" Jungsoo bernyanyi dengan gembira. Masih membawa _tart_ di hadapan Donghae yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menutup matanya dan berdoa.

Jungsoo memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah polos milik Donghae. Jungsoo tersenyum. Tidak terasa, sudah 18 tahun ia mengurus Donghae sejak ia menemukan Donghae kecil tertidur di pinggir jalan. Rasanya, waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Donghae tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan juga gombal. Perayu ulung, kalau Jungsoo harus bilang. Tumbuh menjadi Donghae yang manja dan penakut. Donghae yang ketergantungan akan dirinya.

Itu tidak masalah. Selama Jungsoo bisa selalu ada untuk Donghae, kenapa tidak? ^^

Fiuh~

Api di atas lilin itu padam setelah Donghae meniupnya.

"Yee~ sekarang kau berusia 28 tahun. Semoga kau menjadi lebih dewasa, menjadi Donghae yang lebih baik dari kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Jangan manja, ya… Jangan takut jika ada petir. Jangan cengeng jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hati sekertarismu…" Jungsoo tersenyum meledek. Mengacak rambut Donghae penuh sayang.

Dua yang selalu Donghae sukai dari Jungsoo adalah Jungsoo yang memeluknya dan Jungsoo yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau mendoakanku atau membicarakan kebiasaanku?" Donghae mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

Jungsoo terkekeh. "Keduanya." Jawabnya santai.

Donghae tertawa.

Setiap tanggal 15 di bulan oktober, Jungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa untuk merayakannya. Merayakan ulang tahun adiknya dari tahun ke tahun, sungguh membuat perasaan bahagia tersendiri untuk Jungsoo.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa tahun ini?"

"Mobil baru."

"Yang kemarin kan masih bagus. Kau memakannya?"

"Tapi aku ingin keluaran terbaru."

"Dasar, Donghae. Aku akan membelikanmu mobil baru…"

"Yey~ horay!"

"…tapi lima tahun yang akan datang."

"_HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAN!"

"Hahaha…"

Donghae memperhatikan Jungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Sosok itu… adalah sosok yang selalu melindunginya, memanjakannya, menyayanginya, mencintainya dengan kesih yang tiada batas. Sosok yang selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dalam setiap tahun bahkan meskipun ia sendiri melupakanya.

Jungsoo adalah _hyung_ Donghae. Selamanya akan begitu.

Tidak peduli saudara kandung atau bukan, keduanya saling menyayangi. Dan yang pasti, Donghae tidak akan membiarkan Jungsoo mempunyai adik baru darimanapun itu asalnya.

'_Semoga, aku bisa menjadi Donghae yang lebih baik dari Donghae yang kemarin. Donghae yang selalu ada bersama Jungsoo hyung. Membuat Jungsoo hyung bangga dan selalu tertawa bahagia. Hyung, saranghae. Ketika api di atas lilin ini mati, maka tolong kabulkanlah doaku agar aku bisa melihat tawa Jungsoo hyung di setiap hari ulang tahunku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Eaa~ gaje banget ya =_=**

**Aduh, ini aku nulis brothership lagi, hehehe ^^ kangeeeeennn banget sama couple satu ini. Kayanya, udah jarang banget ya yang bikin HaeTeuk? *termasuk saya! :P***

**Hehehe… pendek banget. Gak sampai 1k+ words…**

**Cuma ff iseng yang terlintas gitu ajja sewaktu aku muter lagu Sapphire Blue dan Happiness di tanggal 13 oktober ^^**

**Buat Donghae, happy birthday, ya… Kamu pasti kangen sama Teukie? Nado~**

**Ohohoo~ wish u all the best, ne… Teruslah berkarya dan bertahan di Super Junior… ^^**

**Urineun Syupeo Juni~ oeo~!**


End file.
